This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for forming item groups in a container.
Various apparatus and methods of the above type are known. Thus, European Patent No. 0 526 403 describes a method and an apparatus for forming groups of edible wafers which are conveyed to the grouping apparatus on a conveyor belt in a random sequence. FIG. 2 of the patent shows a gripper device which lifts an edible wafer from a carrier, swings it in a tilted orientation and deposits the wafer in a container in such a manner that the wafers are in an edge-wise standing position, that is, their principal plane is essentially perpendicular to the container bottom.
European Patent No. 0 453 407 to which corresponds U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,599 describes a further method and apparatus for forming groups of edible wafers in which, as seen in FIG. 3 of that patent, the wafers are arranged in a lying position in a container, that is, their principal plane is oriented essentially parallel to the container bottom.
It is a disadvantage of the prior art arrangements that two different devices are required to arrange the items, particularly wafer-shaped food products, in a standing or in a flat-lying condition.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved method and apparatus of the above-outlined type by means of which containers may be selectively charged with items, such as edible wafers, in a standing and/or in a flat-lying position relative to the container bottom.
This object and others to become apparent as the specification progresses, are accomplished by the invention, according to which, briefly stated, the apparatus for forming a group of items in a container includes a first conveyor for advancing items positioned thereon; a second conveyor; and a plurality of container carriers mounted on the second conveyor. Each container carrier has a support for holding and positioning a container such that a container bottom and a container side wall are oriented at an inclined angle to the advancing direction of the second conveyor. A pickup device lifts an item from the first conveyor, transports the item to the second conveyor and deposits the item into a container held and positioned by a container carrier. A control device controls the motions of the pickup device to selectively deposit items in a flat-lying orientation either on a container bottom or on a container side wall. After uprighting the containers subsequent to their charging with items, each item in each container is either in a flat-lying orientation or in an edge-wise standing orientation with respect to the container bottom.
The method according to the invention comprises the steps of grasping the items by means of a gripper device and by depositing the grasped items in containers positioned in a conveying device. By setting the gripper device into a first or into a second mode, the items are deposited in the containers in a flat-lying position either on the bottom or on a side wall of an obliquely positioned container, so that after uprighting the container, an item therein will be either in a flat-lying or in an edge-wise standing orientation relative to the container bottom.
The above-outlined combination according to the invention allows a large degree of flexibility of the packing station. Various product configurations may be realized in the container in a simple manner. Even different items, particularly items of different external shape may be deposited in the containers. The charging of the containers may be effected rapidly and securely. By virtue of the multi-functionality of the apparatus a high output rate of the machine may be achieved.
The desired configuration of the item group is formed directly in the containers. An intermediate station which has been required in prior art arrangements between the first (standing or flat-lying) and the second (flat-lying or standing) stacking mode increases the spatial requirement of the entire apparatus and also, adversely affects its output rate. The oblique positioning may be made possible in two directions or continuously. The suction member may be self-deforming or may be mechanically controlled.